Continuum
by YourGenericNobody
Summary: Sometimes, life isn't fair. If this is true in your situation, then you must continue as if it was normal. Connor, a being that was created by defying the laws of nature, must put up with life and continue on. T for Team Fortress 2 ideals. ON HIATUS... FOR NOW.
1. Prologue: Life and Death

_**Saffron City, March 30, 2043…**_

* * *

Rain was pouring down on a weak flame exposed by the gaping hole in Silph Company's enormous tower. A lone man, Floyd, too stubborn to leave his work, was too busy to notice a figure looming towards him.

One step.

Floyd rewired an entangled cord that was loose from the explosion.

Two steps.

Glancing at a cylindrical tank encasing a green translucent substance, the scientist entered the final pieces to the logical puzzle on his computer screen.

Four steps.

Now noticing a shadow near his left side, Floyd took one last look at the tube, breathed in deeply, and finally spun his chair a hundred and eighty degrees, hoping the Boss was behind him.

Floyd's face fell as he looked upon not his boss, rather a red-clad teenager glaring directly into the scientist's eyes-no, soul.

After a moment of silence that seemed like decades, realization slapped itself upon Floyd's face.

_This is Red_, he almost said aloud, _He's that kid the Boss wants killed._

"No!" the scientist's voice, on the contrary, blurted in despair, "Don't destroy my project! He has so much to live for! Please, don't kill either of us!"

Red's face, despite keeping a frown, shifted eyes from pure malice to worry but then confused. He looked up towards the tank and let in a minor gasp. Floyd decided to follow this gaze to the cylinder and changed his emotions to what he thought he would never experience: glee.

Cupping his hands, Floyd pushed aside the situation he was in and stepped over the cracked floor to the now-occupied tank. Every step he took, the embryo that was the project grew ever so quickly until it was the size of a newborn. With a gentle slide, the tank's exterior glass wall released the baby and the green liquid within the tube, the former landing softly on Floyd's hands.

Despite his confusion, Red couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sight he was bestowed.

* * *

_**Vermilion City, five hours after the attack on Silph Co…**_

* * *

As the former scientist, Floyd, and his new son returned to the older man's home, he almost couldn't contain his nostalgia when his front door was unlocked and opened by the same man. Floyd had grown up in this building, and when his parents died, being the only son, the ownership was passed down to him automatically. However, Floyd's excitement lowered when he came across a package labelled just for him.

"Huh," he muttered, "I guess Giovanni didn't forget entirely about me."

Contrary to his beliefs, the retired Rocket worker's box was labelled under the alias of Dell Conagher. Floyd almost forgot to carry his son inside, but he managed to put the child inside the crib, made weeks in advance, and _then_ pick up the shipment.

Taking out a blunt pair of scissors, Floyd cut apart the tape wrapped around the openings and pried the box open. A letter was inside the box, and that was it, much to Floyd's confusion.

Why couldn't this 'Dell' guy just bring an envelope, the former scientist thought until he came across one little tidbit.

The letter was apparently a draft for the newly developed child.

"What!" Floyd exclaimed before hushing himself, lucky not to wake up his kid, "He's only five hours old! Why would they do this?"

Sighing in dismay, the man looked outside the nearby window, seeing the S.S. Anne on the docks, then back down at the paper. He took a moment of thought before a light bulb seemed to flash above his head.

Floyd then mumbled, "I got it. I'll go ahead and tell him I refuse and go back home."

* * *

_**Area: [REDACTED], Date: March 30, 2043, Time: 9:53 pm…**_

* * *

As Floyd was arriving in the area he was supposed to go, he couldn't help but get a lump in his throat. He managed to step off the murky boat, almost camouflaged in the night sky, and carefully ambled over to the apparently-restricted entrance.

"BZZZT!" a loud, buzzing sound filled the air before a mature female voice spoke, "Identity, please."

Unknown to Floyd, a camera zoomed in on him as he pulled out the written draft while carrying his sleeping son. The buzzing wavered again before the voice interrupted Floyd before he could speak.

"Identity confirmed, Mr. Cunningham. Enter, please."

The grimy gates shuddered before sliding away from each other in front of Floyd. Feeling he was being watched, the former scientist moved his feet one step at a time towards the almost-invisible building nearby.

The scene changed dramatically as Floyd entered the structure, almost as if he was teleported into a whole new world. Everything was bathed in light, and the walls were painted a contrasting snow white. He was greeted by a smiling hard-hatted construction worker.

"Well, howdy there," the man greeted, "Name's Dell. I had a feeling you'd show up."

Floyd, taken aback by the name, only managed a "Hello."

"I see you have your so-_What in Sam hell is that?!_"

Dell was right. This was no ordinary child. Although it had every detail of a Snivy, from the auburn eyes to the leaf-green tail, the boy had more human-like limbs. The construction worker had his jaw hanging.

"That there is _one_ tarnation," Dell stated the not-so-nice truth.

Floyd was furious by now. "This is _my_ son, will anything change due to his 'form'?"

"Ah'm sorry, Floyd. I forgot my manners, but nothing will change."

"Oh-"

"_But_ we need the child. Ah'm sorry to do this, but you know _too_ much," Dell looked away before pulling out a pistol aimed directly at the former scientist's face.

Before Floyd could react to this, the worker pulled the trigger. This woke up the child, and Dell looked up to find the baby.

"Shh, it's okay," the worker tried to soothe the baby, "You need to have a name, though. How about Connor?"

The little kid tried to say his new name through sniffles, "Commor?"

Despite the situation Dell was in, he couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt.

"No, no, your name is Connor," the worker said through his little fit of giggles.

"Nnn?" Connor attempted.

"Nnn."

"Connur."

"Connor."

Dell could tell the kid already had his attention. Following the "conversation", Connor tried to wrap his arms around the older man's stomach, with Dell returning the favor.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! My first *cough* real *cough* story has started! Sorry if I'm sort of all over the place.**_

_**Not much to say, here. Just a really long prologue… I think.**_

_**Dell: You didn't tell anyone the disclaimer.**_

_**Me: Aw, [REDACTED]!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If you did own Pokémon and Team Fortress 2, they would be one series.**_

_**Me: Huh? But I don't own either of them!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I know.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Walk

_**A/N: AAAAAND WE'RE BACK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokémon and Team Fortress 2, I would have put them together.**_

* * *

_**Area: Teufort Lobby, Date: March 30, 2043, Time: 10:12 pm…**_

* * *

Connor, now officially recruited as a Scout, was led by Dell to the main lobby of Teufort and turned left towards a room with six occupied beds, two empty beds, and a basket that Dell had just placed. When the Engineer pointed his finger towards the straw clump inside the basket and tried his best to explain what it does, Connor crawled over to it and automatically closed his eyes. Looking at the sight, Dell would bet that even the war veteran would call Connor adorable in this position.

_Off ta' bed,_ he thought, _This'll be one helluva' surprise for the rest._

* * *

_**Area: Teufort Respawn, Date: March 31, 2043, Time: 6:48 am…**_

* * *

"_Wake up, if you know what's good for you!_" Jane Doe yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Even this didn't wake up Connor, who was still snoozing away peacefully. Dell, on the other hand, groaned through the routine wake-up call by the Soldier. He had a lot of explaining to do, but Dell, as well as the rest of the group, had the day off of the usual battles.

"Well," the Engineer started, "I have a ton of _'splaining_ to do, Mister Jane Doe!"

The Soldier somehow ignored Dell's shouting, evidenced by their gazes not interlocking and Jane Doe still pacing around the room. In response to this, the Engineer picked himself up off the bed, walked over to the Soldier, who was still rambling about waking everyone up, and gave him a hard punch to the back. Despite being tough and hard to hurt, Jane Doe straightened his spine in agony.

Dell shrugged at this, stating, "I didn't mean to hit that hard."

The war veteran quickly stood up as if he never felt a fly touch him, eyes blazing in fury. He stomped over to Dell, shouting even louder than before, "You, sir, have a _lot_ of explaining to do!"

"Yes, I do, mister," the Engineer retorted, expecting the remark.

Pointing over to the basket, Dell quickly explained, "This is what need 'splaining. I need everyone awake, you got that?"

Instead of acknowledging the statement, Jane Doe peeked over the Engineer's shoulder and saw the snake-like Pokémon-human cross, and his jaw dropped in surprise. As if on cue, Connor opened his eyes lazily, having not a clue what was going on. Just as the Soldier was about to laugh at the serpent, Dell covered the veteran's mouth with his left hand and looked back at Connor, who was busy yawning without covering such action.

The Engineer let off his hand from Jane Doe's mouth and slowly stepped toward the sleepy serpent, careful not to provoke him.

"Why, mornin' there, Connor," Dell almost whispered in his best attempt at a soothing voice, "I bet ya' want some food for ya'."

Connor, despite being sleepy, visibly perked up at the word "food", and his stomach started rumbling softly as if on cue. This time, the Soldier couldn't contain his laughter, so his giggles turned into a roar of laughter, surprising the little snake.

"Food," Connor turned his head back to Dell, "Hungry."

Before the Engineer could turn his head from Jane Doe to Connor, the latter started a little cute chuckle that caught even the former's attention.

"Adorable," both adults said simultaneously, "Jinx."

Jane Doe soon started an argument with Dell about who said adorable first, while the tiny snake started crawling away towards the Resupply Cabin, babbling gibberish that could hardly be understood on the way.

"No, I said it first!" the war veteran said, "And why did I say 'adorable' in the first place?!"

"If ya' don't know why," Dell began, "I should get the beers!"

"That is _not_ the way it works, hippie," Jane Doe glanced at the table near the pantry that had a pack of beer, "Five bucks says I get it first!"

"Oh no ya' don't!"

The two adults then broke down into a cartoonish fight with cloud smoke and all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor successfully made it to the Resupply, the doors opening automatically. The serpent looked around for something edible to his eyes and found a small mouse trapped in a corner. His pupils narrowed into cat-like slits before grabbing the rodent with lightning speed and gobbled it up; to him, it tasted delicious.

Feeling satisfied, Connor turned around to crawl back before remembering what the adults did and said.

"Walk," the child quietly requested his legs.

After nothing happened for a few seconds, he got an idea. Not knowing the manners to thank his luck, the reptile used his human-like limbs to grab onto a leg of a stool next to the table. Connor tried to pull himself upwards, and after succeeding, he put a leg in front of him… and fell over. Instead of crying, though, he persevered and it took one more failed attempt before he could take slow steps with the help of the stool.

Then, Connor decided to let go of the chair leg, and he succeeded in waddling over to the still-fighting Engineer and Soldier. As soon as one of the adults managed to peek away from the action, Dell being the first one, they both ceased exchanging fists; it was as if the youngest was in charge of the oldest for a moment.

"I guess he saw us fighting over beer," Jane Doe blurted out the obvious.

Dell chimed in sarcastically, "I can see that."

They glanced at each other before looking at Connor, then back again, firmly shaking hands.

"Well, that settles that."

After saying that, the Engineer proceeded to kneel down, asking in his civilized tongue, "So, Connor, how about we go training?"

"Training?" the snake repeated, trying to say the word.

"Yeah," Dell nodded in confirmation while Connor mirrored the movement questioningly.

"Yeah," Connor chose to repeat and nodded one more time.

With that, the construction worker stood back up, turned around, and waited for the serpent to catch up before walking slowly with Connor.

_This is gonna be a long day_, Dell thought with a slight frown.

* * *

_**A/N: I did the second Chapter! Yayyyyyy!**_

_**Connor: Walk.**_

_**Me: Ok! *Walks over to Connor and picks him up***_

_**Connor: Nobody!**_

_**Me: I'll take that as a compliment.**_

_**Tune in next time for chapter 2!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Intelligence

_**A/N: Do I have to repeat the disclaimer?**_

…

_**No? Ok.**_

* * *

_**Area: Teufort Balcony, RED Side, Date: March 31, 2043, Time: 6:59 am…**_

* * *

It took a few minutes to get used to it, but Connor managed to walk at about the same pace as Dell's slow amble, if not faster; the Engineer took note of this when he looked down. Eventually, the two arrived at the balcony where the Administrator told them to train, and when Dell kneeled down, the tiny serpent tilted his head up at him, asking his first sentence, "What's training?"

The worker maintained his composure while replying, "Training is when ya' learn to fight the other people," he pointed outwards toward a blue building, "They are the BLU team, and ya' gotta fight 'em."

"Why?" Connor added to his question.

"I dunno why, Connor," Dell answered, "Ya' just gotta get 'em. Now, you're small, cute, and that will confuse the BLU's."

Connor thought for a moment until he responded, "What will dat do?"

Even though he was internally surprised for the fact that Connor could speak more than two words, the Engineer helped the snake with visuals, saying, "It will let their guard down, and then you can fight 'em; they won't know what hit 'em!"

"Dey won't know what hit 'em!" the leafy serpent repeated with enthusiasm.

"That's the way ya' do it!" another voice suddenly exclaimed.

Although Dell knew who this Scottish accent belonged to, Connor looked around vigorously for the source; he ended up landing on a tall black man with an eyepatch on his left eye and a beer bottle held in his right hand.

"Oy!" the Demoman yelled in his drunken stupor, "Ye found me, snake!"

"Tavish," the annoyed hard-hatted worker stated, "Ya' shouldn't be drunk in front of a child."

The Scottish man replied, "Don't worry, mate, I'll be fine!"

Launching two spiked glowing spheres near the edge, Tavish jumped off said edge and detonated the bombs, sending him flying to the BLU team's side. Connor looked up at Dell, who was holding out his hand, and jumped on the man's shoulder instead. Together, they jumped off the edge of the building to walk across the bridge.

* * *

_**Area: Teufort, BLU Side, Date: UNKNOWN, Time: UNKNOWN…**_

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Dell whispered to the green snake, "Ya' don't wanna be caught!"

Connor only nodded in response as a blue-painted cardboard Medic popped up, seeming to come from the ground.

"Attack!" the hard-hatted man exclaimed while the serpent tried holding the scattergun just right, only resulting in a worse spot to aim.

Just after Connor aimed directly at the wooden structure, a buzzing noise filled the halls.

"Alert!" a mature female voice echoed through the alarms, "RED Engineer and Scout in the base!"

The sound of battle cries zoomed towards Dell and Connor, the latter crying his eyes out; everything went black.

* * *

"_AAAAHHH!_" the Engineer howled out with pure fear and remorse.

He looked around frantically to see himself in the cube-like area between pipes of BLU's sewers; Dell felt relieved for only a fraction of time before he thought something, or some_one_, was missing.

_Connor._

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" he held his head in frustration and stomped his left foot repeatedly on the ground.

Not one to give in easily, the man glanced furiously around for anything green and moving but to no avail. A twinge of guilt suddenly hit his heart like the thousands of pellets punching his skin. What if Connor had wandered off deeper into the BLU team's base? What if he got hurt and respawned?

_No,_ Dell thought the most defiant thing he could, _I gotta find him and bring him back._

* * *

_**Area: Teufort Intelligence Room (TIR), BLU side, Date: March 31, 2043, Time: 8:14 am…**_

* * *

Curiously stepping down a rather bland wooden staircase, Connor looked around for anything to play with, spinning his head toward anything that moved or made sound. He wandered about for a few minutes before finding a lighter-blue object than the rest of the interior; Connor's eyes sparkled, thinking that it would ease his boredom.

"Play!" the grass snake exclaimed while sprinting towards the box with his human-like hands stretched out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dell traversed hallway after hallway in the other team's building for the last ten minutes when he heard an alarm down towards the Intel Room; he thought the worst possible thing that might've happened to the child that was Connor.

_He's got the Intelligence! Connor's gonna die if I don't act fast!_

* * *

_**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhangers! I wonder what'll happen!**_

_**…Oh wait, I **_**do**_** know!**_

_**...Crap, this is a real short chapter. Oh well...**_

_**Watch out for Numero Tres! (That's Number Three, guys.)**_


End file.
